Tangled Up in Me
by ladybug1115
Summary: Danny is tangled up in Lindsay. R


**Tangled Up In Me**

**Author's Note:** I can't seem to stop doing these songfics! Spoilers for "Love Run Cold"

**Disclaimer:** The author of this story (me) does not own the respective characters. She intends no copyright infringement.

_**-CSI:NY-**_

So, you think you know me. You think I'm just some stupid country girl.

Montana.

Bozeman isn't even that small of a town. So, my question to you is this: do you really know me? How could you when I keep so much hidden? I keep Lindsay hidden. But, if you really want to know me…

_You wanna know more, more, more about me  
I'm the girl who's kicking the coke machine  
I'm the one that's honking at you cuz I left late again  
_

I'm not that good of a person.

Things in my life have hit hard. My life has been an uphill climb the entire way. I have had to be tough, to hide myself.

I get angry and I throw a fit. Just to make myself feel better.

I'm not the right person for you.

_Hey! Hey! Hey!  
_

Yeah, Messer, my life has sucked about as much as yours.

It's no fun going through my life. Just because Bozeman is smaller than New York does not mean we cannot have our problems. And, trust me; Bozeman had its share of difficulties.

_Could you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya!  
Hey! Hey!  
Get tangled up in me  
_

So, I push you away. Try to make you keep your distance.

That works.

I, sometimes, cannot believe I said we could get drinks. I know I was horrible to you after that…incident. It hurt me to push you away. It did. You don't need someone like me ruining your life. And I would ruin it.

I still want you to love me, is that wrong?

_You wanna know more, more, more about me  
Gotta know reverse psychology  
I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep  
I'm the girl you never get just quite what you see  
_

I can't seem to shake you. You still want to know me.

But, you don't know what you're getting. Things have made me broken. When I told you, "I can't do this Danny…I can't be in a relationship with you. Look…Danny I like you… a lot, but right now I can't… it's not you… but… it's just I need to be by myself so I can work some stuff out I thought I'd put behind me…maybe we should just do our jobs."

I meant every word. There is so much that you do _not_ know about me. So much that would even scare you away.

I know I keep you away, and I like that. I am a horrible person. I want you to love me unconditionally, but am unwilling to give you my heart.

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

How badly have I hurt you? Do I really care? Yes, I do. I may not let you in, but I still want you to love me. Because I love you.

_Could you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya!  
Hey! Hey!  
Get tangled up in me  
_

I want to see you come after me. Show me that I cannot scare you away. I can tell you: it will just take me awhile to work up the courage. I've been hurt, can you tell?

Have you given up on any chance of there ever being an "us"? Could you still care about me? I bet that's impossible. My actions last week pushed you away.

You could not see them as a cover for my real feelings.

_You think that you know me  
You think that I'm only  
When everything I do is only to get tangled up in you  
You wanna know more, more, more about me  
I'm the girl that's sweeping you off your feet  
_

You said you did not want a relationship, just drinks and laughs.

You were lying.

I could tell. You want the whole deal. And I want to give it to you. I will some day. I love you and someday you will know. Someday, I'll be able to tell you, myself, how much you mean to me. How much it meant that you just held me after the undercover thing.

_Hey! Hey! Hey!  
_

You care about me. You may be the first person to truly love me in a long time. I can let you in.

_Could you see I want you by the way I push you away Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction, Ya!  
_

I want you in my life, Danny. Forever. I want you to be here for the ups and downs of life. I want you to be here for me.

I know my actions were harsh. I can be mean. That doesn't mean I don't love you. I do love you. I need you here with me. I want you here with me.

_Hey! Hey!  
_

We could be together. You just have to understand, I can't do this easily. I am used to being on my own.

I will do this for you. You love me.

_Get tangled up in me_

_**-CSI:NY-**_

**A/N: **Bozeman, Montana, is really pretty big.

**Edited:** 28 December 2008…ladybug1115


End file.
